Book III: Dark Visions
by Jade-Kinneas
Summary: Since the age of 12 Cain has tried everything in his power to build a life away from his past; however, the boy's fragile world is threaten when Riff becomes seriously ill & the deadly Delilah finally spreads its black wings. Covering all Cain holds dear.
1. Prelude Seurat

_Take this kiss upon the brow!  
And, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow --  
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none,  
Is it therefore the less __gone__?  
__All__ that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream._

"_A Dream Within a Dream"--_ _Edgar Allan Poe_

_In honor and memory of Edgar Allan Poe on his bicentennial_

_January 19, 1809-October 7, 1849_

* * *

Prelude Seurat

The afternoon sun was warm as it shined down the tree that shaded Jill Willsting.

Azure eyes roamed back and forth across the words of her book. It was a collection of horror tales that ranged from murder, to the dead that walked amongst the living.

Occasionally she's look to the little girls that played around her, making sure a certain blonde stayed out of trouble.

Not far from her stood a small group of young woman, some looked to be older than the girl while others appeared to be her age. They all frowned at her, jealousy in their eyes."Can you believe her, sitting there thinking she's better than us." A blonde spoke with disdain.

A red head snorted, her crooked nose wrinkled up. "I don't like that little wretch. She's nothing but a conniving little harpy."  
"I agree. Imagine, a mere Viscountess with the nerve to talk to a noble such as Count Hargreaves. He is beyond her station." replied a short and chubby brunette, her face decorated with freckles.

The blonde shook her head, "Uppity bumpkin."

"I heard the count didn't even her!" a mousy looking girl in a hushed voice.

The young women all swooped in to listen, "Really?"

The mousy girl nodded. "Yes. Her cousin tricked him and forced her onto the poor fellow. You know the Irish are nothing but a bunch of tricksters. He tried to get rid of her once and she clung to his leg like a dog!"

Laughter erupted in the group.

"You're kidding." The red head smiled.

The girl shook her head, "My maid saw the whole thing. She threatened to burn his house down if he didn't keep her."

"What do you expect; she's obviously in dire need of money. Why else would she cling so desperately to Count Hargreaves?" the blonde said haughtily.

Another girl spoke up, "She probably gives him favors for money."

The group would have laughed, but a fuming Maryweather went barreling through them, knocking several over. They gave out indignant cries, trying to right themselves.

* * *

Mary was hot.

How dare those old crones say such false and vicious things about Jill. The girl was far nobler then any of those cackling hens, not to mention she was just as wealthy as any of them, maybe even more so.

The child wasn't exactly sure; Jill rarely conducted any type of business around her. She mostly left decisions up to her father's solicitors, but expected a weekly report.

Lots of money or not, it didn't matter.

The blonde went to the older girl, plopping down in her lap.

"Ah, my little cherub." Jill hugged the girl.

Little azure eyes looked up pleadingly. "Tell me a story."

Cerulean eyes glowed as the girl smoothed back several blonde strands from the child's face.

"Alright, how about 'The Judge'?"

The raven haired girl flipped through several pages before reading. She slowly started the tale as the other girls Mary's age curiously migrated over and listened.

* * *

The group of young women at her, "I swear she's so weird."

"Escaped Bedlam I think." The chubby brunette tossed in.

The red head scoffed. "She acts like a vampire or something. Hey, let's go over and say hello."

The group walked over towards the dark haired girl, snickering when they came in range. "Hello Viscountess Vampire. How are you today?"

"Anything biting at you?"

A wave of snickering hit the women who hadn't spoken.

Jill glanced up, noting their snickering. She slowly smiled at them, a dark and ominous aura forming around her.

The women stopped their snickering.

"That's Countess Dracula to you, but it matters not. You know my secret," Jill's voice dropped down low, "So now you must die."

Petrified the group all but ran away from her.

The little girls Mary laughed giggled at the sight as Jill picked up where she had left off.

She was nearly finished with the story when a familiar presence came up beside her.

Cain leaned against the tree, hands in his pockets as he became entranced by the girl's words.

Of course to his annoyance, he wasn't the only one smitten with Jill. Several men had been watching the entire time, planning desperately on how to move in.

The men came over, completely ignoring Cain.

Jill had just finished when one spoke.

"Good afternoon Lady Jillian."

The girl looked up with pleasant eyes. "Good afternoon."

The little girls all dispersed from around Jill as they resumed their game from before. This allowed the men to move closer.

The gold of Cain's chartreuse eyes flared up, catching random rays of the sun. If these dandies thought that he was going to roll over and let them take Jill away, they were sadly mistaken.

"Tell me gentlemen, have you heard of a poison called La Vyrle?"

The men turned irritated eyes on Cain; their blood froze seeing the glittering gold of the boy's eyes.

Jill smiled to herself. "I remember that one. It's in the family of strychnine."

Horror filled the men as they looked at her.

"It is a really nasty poison. You see, the blood is forced out through your eyes and ears, while your organs are twisted up in knots."

Mary shook her head in dismay seeing that the men no loner stood in front of them. "Jill, it's enough that our family has a Poison Prince. We don't need a princess."

Cain laughed at his sister's remark. "Put your mind at ease Mary. I'm not trying to corrupt her."

The blonde frowned at the boy, "She sounded just like you a second ago."

Jill pushed several stray strands of hair back from her eyes. "Hardly, I only remembered it because I liked the name. La Vyrle is very lovely."

Mary stood up as Cain took Jill's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"I don't want you to be an old maid Jill. You are suppose to have lots of babies with your husband, so I can visit and spoil them. At this rate, all the men will afraid of you, or worse." She turned an evil glare at her brother, "they'll think you belong to brother!"

Cain took a step back.

Damn it all to hell!

Would Mary ever forgive him for the fiasco a month ago? Jill eventually had, so why not his own flesh and blood.

The boy raised his chin and stared back at his sister.

It was because she no longer deemed him worthy of his pet. Not only had he succeeded in breaking Jill's heart, but he also managed to put a rift between him and his sister.

He took Jill's hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, as he reached out and quickly took hold of his sister's hand. The boy tightened his grip when the child tried to pull free.

Obviously he had to work harder for the child's forgiveness and to remove the lingering hurt that fluttered in Jill's eyes every so often.

The boy nodded to himself. He had a maze of emotions to navigate and hopefully he would find his answers. What he felt for Jill, was it love or obsession? Was he really capable of love?

He wasn't sure of the answers, but he knew he was going to discover every last detail. No matter how long it took.

Riff was little help as he told the boy this was something only he could figure out.

But lately, the man would leave for a little bit a go into town. Like today, when the noble trio had left for the picnic, the man had mentioned to him that he was going to Dorothy.

A smile crossed his lips, what his servant really meant was he wanted to go and visit his mistress. Dorothy was just a cover story.

Cain wasn't angry thought, he was very happy for his shy servant. The man had been shackled to him for so long, he deserved freedom. After all the years of trouble and chaos he had caused the poor man he should have taken up several mistresses. The boy would have set them up somewhere himself if Riff was happy.

That was all that mattered.

The dark haired boy was brought out of his thoughts when Jill placed her head against his shoulder.

No doubt that most of society was dieing at the scandalous behavior between the Orphan of Willsting and the Poison Prince.

The women from earlier turned green with envy.

Angrily the red head picked up a glass of punch; she stormed towards Jill, preparing to _accidentally_ pour it on the girl; however, fate had other ideas.

When the women got in range her long, blue skirt got caught on her shoe, causing her to go down and the punch sailing in the air.

The red liquid splashed all over Cain's gray jacket.

"Oh no!" the red head moaned.

Jill wiped at the stain with her handkerchief. She turned her darken eyes to the women, "If you like breathing I advise you to remove yourself from my sight." Her tone was icy as chills shot down the woman's spine.

The red head quickly left.

"I swear! Oh, come with me Cain." Jill huffed. She quickly took his hand, steering him towards a garden.

The group of women started to follow.

"Oh no you don't!" Mary called.

The child ran up behind them, jumping on the tails of their dresses. She yanked the one's she missed by hand, leaving them screaming and crying their undergarments.

Mary smiled to herself.

* * *

Cain sat with Jill on the edge of a fountain as she cleaned his jacket.

"I don't know whose worst when it comes to jealousy, men or women."

The boy smiled, he liked it when she made a fuss over him. It gave him a warm feeling inside.

Golden eyes studied the girl slowly; the boy reached out a gentle hand to her face, cupping her cheek. "Women are."

Before Jill could speak Cain captured her lips in a deep kiss, pulling the girl tightly to him.

The **end** of **Seurat**…

* * *

**AN.**

Sorry for the even more messed up formatting. It's acting even weirder for me.

_"__In our endeavors to recall to memory something long forgotten, we often find ourselves __upon the very verge__ of remembrance, without being able, in the end, to remember."_

_--Edgar Allan Poe-"Ligeia"--_


	2. Falls the House of Raffit part I

_"They who dream by day are cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night."_  
-Eleonora

_"It was night, and the rain fell; and falling, it was rain, but, having fallen, it was blood."_  
-Silence - A Fable

-- Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Falls the House of Raffit

"Have we called in our other branches Jezebel?"  
Jezebel Disraeli stood motionless before a void of darkness. "Yes father. Our Italian branch agent has arrived in the experiment area and has begun her work on our project. The other branches have yet to arrive."  
Several folders came sliding out of the darkness, stopping at Jezebel's feet. The man glanced down at the objects.  
"Show them these when they arrive. They'll need to be briefed and up-to-date on all our London associates. We don't want any _incidents_ to come up, now do we?" the voice laughed.  
The pale haired man looked down at the scattered files once again, reading the first three.

_Name: Maryweather Hargreaves [active]  
Age: 10  
Birth: London, England  
Expertise: Fortune Telling  
_

_Name: Jillian Willsting [active]  
Age: 15  
Birth: Tairra, England  
Expertise: __Unknown_

_Name: Riffael Raffit [active]  
Age: 28  
Birth: London, England  
Expertise: Chameleon _

"No, we don't want any incidents to happen father. That would make Cain very unhappy and he must suffer more before than."

* * *

Nine year old Jillian Willsting walked happily about town with her father. They had seen so many different things, Italian silk to precious works of art from the Orient.

The day was lovely.

Lord Willsting stopped, stilling his daughter as a woman approached them.

The woman was some what tall with long, dark tress of ebony, her violet eyes shining at them as she smiled.

`"Good day my lord." She curtsied.

"Good day my good woman." The man replied.

The woman smiled down at Jill. "I couldn't help but notice your pretty daughter. May I read her fortune please?"

"I don't think so. I have no payment at this time." Lord Willsting apologized.

She shook her head, "It's alright my lord. I wish only to see her future." The woman looked at him as she hesitated. "You may think me odd, but I dreamt of her last evening."

The confession startled the man of fifty-four years, "A premonition?"

"I'm not sure my lord, but I wish to see."

Viscount Tairra turned to his daughter, squeezing her hand. "Jillian love, will you let the nice woman hold your hand for a moment?"

The child shrugged, seeing nothing wrong with the action she offered the fortune teller her little hand.

Cool hands gently took her offered hand, slowly pressing the fingers down. The woman looked in the center of the child's palm as she slid a finger across the surface.

"I see a sad beginning little one, you lost your mother after birth. It is only your father and you now, but—"

The woman gasp, stumbling slightly as a strong force hit her, sending her reeling mentally. She let go of Jillian's hand.

Lord Willsting shot out a hand to steady the woman as she regained her bearings.

"Your future is bright little one, but borders the abyss of darkness. You are sought out by a prince from that realm!"

The woman quickly looked to Lord Willsting, "She has been touched by him already, his golden eyes have seen her."

Azure eyes widen as the man grasped Jillian's hand tighter. "Golden eyes?" He glanced down to his precious daughter. "Tell me, is she in danger, or is this person merely looking for her?"

"She has no need to fear him. He will never harm her, but the darkness around him very well may. When they meet again their souls shall be one and the darkness will part as you will be a grandfather to many generations."

Violet eyes smiled at the girl, "Your daughter has a very bright future ahead of her," She looked to Lord Willsting. "but she must never give into the fear that the darkness around them will present, or she will perish."

"Be strong little one and you'll find the happiness that is yours."

Jillian didn't understand what the woman was telling her, but she looked on at the woman in awe.

The woman smiled, turning to Lord Willsting. "Thank you for allowing me to see this."

"Wait." The man called when she started to leave. "Your name, what is it?"

With a flick of her wrist, a white calling card appeared. She handed it to him, "Good day Lord Willsting, Lady Jillian."

The woman left before their eyes, almost vanishing.

* * *

Jill shot up awake in the middle of her bed. The dream and its images slowly fading into the back ground of her mind.  
It was odd. She hadn't dreamed about that day since her father's passing about a year ago.  
Was it a sign? A premonition?  
She threw back her covers, getting out of bed. Her peach colored nightgown clung to her legs slightly, the silk cool against her skin.  
Going to her vanity, she pulled out her father's bible. A small card held a spot in Psalms.  
She pulled it out, reading the name again.  
'_Madam Mysterium • Venefica_'  
There was no address at the bottom, or anywhere on the card.  
Her father had told her the meaning of the two words, Mystery and Witch. Of course the man was completely unaffected as he talked of magic and covens. It was assumed the woman was a witch.  
Something people still saw as a threat, but hardly wasted te effort on hunting any down.  
Jill couldn't help but laugh at her father's wild imagination. Everyone knew that witches weren't real. But she still loved her father all the same, including his superstitions and practices.  
The girl put the card back, closing the bible and replacing it in the drawer.  
Jill crawled back into bed, snuggling down into a light slumber.  
"Good night papa."

* * *

**AN.**  
Sorry for my format. It doesn't like me in basic editing or HTML. But on to the next part.


	3. Falls the House of Raffit part II

"_Coincidences, in general, are great stumbling blocks in the way of that class of thinkers who have been educated to know nothing of the theory of probabilities- that theory to which the most glorious objects of human research are indebted for the most glorious of illustration.__"_

- The Murders in Rue Morgue

"_A sombre yet beautiful and peaceful gloom here pervaded all things ... the shade of the trees fell heavily upon the water, and seemed to bury itself therein, impregnating the depths of the element with darkness."_

- The Island of the Fay

-- Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

"CAIN!" Neil Hargreaves yelled in the study doorway.

Jill and Cain sat engrossed in a chess games as Mary sat on the coffee table's edge.

The raven haired girl had on a purple lace dress that resembled a slip. The skirt was hoisted up to reveal her bare knees as they were crossed.

"Knight takes pawn," Cain called.

Chartreuse eyes studied her carefully as Jill pondered her move. The boy's shirt hung halfway open since it was a bit warm in the room.

Jill laughed, "Queen takes knight. Check." She knocked the knight down, placing her queen in his spot.

"Good move!" Mary cheered, swinging her bare feet back and forth. She occasionally would rest them on Cain's leg, showing off her little ankles.

Neil damn near had a heart attack at the sight before him.

"Scandal! Siren, temptress! A seduction if I've ever seen it!" the man fell against the door frame in speechlessness.

Riff came up, stopping by the man with a duster. "Sir is something wrong?" the servant was calm and completely unaffected by the trio's current state.

Neil exploded, "How can you let such acts go on under this roof?"

The pale haired man entered, the fuming man on his heels. "I see nothing amiss sir."

Riff started to dust until he caught sight of Jill's bare legs.

He whacked them with his duster, catching the girl's attention.

Startled the girl jumped, looking up at the man. "But it's hot Riff." She whined.

A stern look made her pull the material down as her attention was quickly pulled back to the game.

Riff turned and smiled at the older man, "Mr. Neil, I see no problem here. I do, however, see three children partaking in a game of chess."

"Checkmate." Cain said with a smug grin; the boy lounged back in the chair casually.

Jill stopped, studying the board. "Checkmate my backside you lousy little cheat. If you really won then I'll be damned!" she jumped on Cain and began to beat him with a pillow.

Mary laughed as she joined in.

"LANDSAKES!" Neil collapsed into a chair.

Riff folded his hands in front of him and looked at the battling trio. "Enough." He called in a clear tone.

The pillow abuse stopped as all three youths lay on each other, their eyes turning to the servant.

"Behave yourselves, we have a guest."

For the first time Neil's presence became acknowledged.

"Oh, Uncle Neil," Cain sat up. "What brings you here?"

The man frowned, glaring at Jill. "HER!"

Azure eyes widen as the girl looked around her, slowly sitting up. She placed a finger to her chest. "Me?"

"Yes you!" the man nearly shouted. He quickly turned to Cain. "Have you lost your mind boy? Bringing this girl to live here with you!"

The dark haired girl frowned, "_This girl_ has a name, Jillian Willsting!"

Neil became red in the face, "Oh yes, I know your name and so does all of England! The scandal that is being made here is well known! An unwed man and woman living under the same roof are the makings of sin. You're destroying the Hargreaves name!"

Cain sighed, already bored by is uncle's visit. "Stop dramatizing everything uncle. All of England does not know. Word just finally reached one of those cronies in your circle and you were embarrassed to hear them gossiping on the matter. Isn't that right?"

The furious blush covering the man's cheeks was all the reaction needed to confirm the statement.

"People around us know that Jill is apart of our family. She just has a different last name." Mary called standing up. She went and sat in Jill's lap.

The trio sat across from him firmly as if prepared for battle. They weren't about to separate for anyone.

This angered Neil as he started to rant again.

"Knock, knock." Dorothy called from the hall, slowly pushing the door back.

The small blonde got off Jill's lap, going to the woman. "Dorothy!" she hugged the woman's neck when she kneeled.

Cain rolled his eyes and sighed at the woman's appearance.

" 'ello darlin. Me brought a present for you." She pulled out a blue box.

"I, Dorothy." Mary cheerfully corrected. "Thank you."

The brunette woman sighed, "Proper English ain't for me, too hard."

"It's not that hard, you just need to practice more." Jill went to the woman, embracing her tightly.

Dorothy placed a kiss in the girl's hair, rubbing her back.

The woman started, seeing Neil. "Oh, didn't know you had company."

"No, you're fine." Jill smiled, feeling Dorothy's unease.

"Yes, just pull up a chair like always sow." Cain interjected.

"This is Cain's uncle." The raven haired girl continued, acting as if her guardian hadn't spoken. She led the woman to a chair near Riff.

"Good afternoon Miss Dorothy." The man smiled.

A blush crept over her cheeks. "Afternoon Riff."

Neil could barely contain himself as he bore holes into his nephew. "First you bring that girl here and allow her to run amuck, and now you let some low class woman into this house as company! Plain faced and dark skin, she may as well be streetwalker!"

A frown crossed everyone's face; the raven haired girl thought she might throttle the man. Cain thought along similar lines as he was the only one who could talk bad about the woman.

"I remind you to mind you manners Master Neil." The silver haired man spoke with a touch of anger.

Neil turned on him, "Mind you keep your wits about you and not forget who runs this household. Or you may find yourself on the street, jobless, and you my boy," the raving man spun to Cain. "in the nearest boarding school!"

"That tears it!"

The gauntlet was thrown.

Jill slammed her hands down on the coffee table, standing up. "Just who the devil do you think you are? Coming in here and trying to throw your weight around!"

"Miss Jill." Riff called soothingly, reaching for her.

The girl shook off his hand. "No. He may be older than us, but that doesn't mean he can insult our friends, or threaten my guardian! I won't have it.

"This man to hell and be damned before I leave my family!"

The girl was breathing fire now, cerulean eyes blazing brightly.

"Hush my pet." Cain murmured beside her, taking her in his arms. The girl looked to him, losing steam.

"Mary, why don't you play for Dorothy your latest piano solo?"

The blonde slowly smiled, turning to the brunette. "Yes, I can teach you how to play that song you like."

The child took hold of the woman's hand and dragged her off.

Cain rubbed his charge's hand, "Go ahead."

Jill started to protest, but stopped. "Alright."

Hoisting up her skirt, she left the room.

Riff closed the door.

"You do realize that in a few months your little threat will be pointless, right uncle?" the boy sat down, crossing his legs casually.

Neil sat across from the boy, "Cain, for once do as I say and get rid of that girl. She's ruining our name with hers!"

"What?" Cain stared at the man.

The elder man scoffed, "Everyone knows that William Willsting was a heretic, a witch, son of the devil."

Cain started, "A heretic! What the hell are you talking about?"

"He never set foot in a church, not even for that wedding he claimed to be a part of."

Chartreuse eyes narrowed, "Claimed to be?"

Neil frowned. "If you're not married in the church, you're not married.

"William Willsting refused the ways of the church, saying he'd confess his sins to no man other than God himself. And that _wife_ of his refused the religion her family laid out before her. She became Protestant. Disgraced her family she did."

Flecks of gold shone brighter with each passing moment, their owner barely able to suppress his growing anger at all of his uncle's unspoken and implied insults to Jill.

"Personally I believe he was an atheist, hiding behind his claims of needing only his faith in the lord.

"He even practiced his craft in the open a few times. I recall at Jillian Arbunkle's funeral he passed his daughter over her coffin to his brother, chanting some ritual spell.

"Then another time he placed a circle of salt around his home and painted the front door red!" Neil stood up, quickly beginning to pace.

Riff bite his lower lip to keep from saying a word; he nearly did when his young master raised a gentle hand to keep him silent.

"That's it? A few odd incidents and beliefs he didn't share with you?" Cain said grimly, "I have never heard such idiotic, snobbish superstitions in my life!"

Neil raised his chin, frowning down on Cain.

The action didn't slow the boy down, "To many times has Jill been made a victim and unfairly so. I will not do it to her again!"

Cain stood, his nostrils flaring. "_I_ am the head of this family, eighteen or not. The only people who actually give a damn about Jill, is right here under this roof.

"So you can, in no kind words, get the devil out of our home!"

Moss orbs landed on the open doorway that Jill stood in, tears running down her cheeks. Happily she ran to Cain, knocking Neil back into a chair.

"Shh, don't cry my raven." The boy cooed gently in her ear.

Neil studied the young couple for a moment, slowly coming to a decision. "Alright Cain, you win."

Chartreuse eyes looked to the man in surprise, than in suspicion.

"The girl can stay, but only on one condition."

Cain's eyes narrowed "And what is the condition uncle?"

"That you make her a Hargreaves, the Countess of Cornwall to be exact."

Jill turned to the man, her voice gone as she was robbed of the ability of speech; Cain stopped breathing.

"Yes, marriage. Since Riff usually plays steward and guardian, he will be the chaperone." The elder Hargreaves stood, going out the door. He stopped, turning to them. "I expect to see the announcement of your engagement within the next two weeks. If not, I will be back."

With that said, Neil left.

* * *

**AN.**

I think this is a good stopping point, allowing Cain to get some air back in his lungs. But I'm not completely sure about Cain's title. I remembering when I was reading the scanlations that it was mention he was at Cornwall Castle. So I am assuming that is the Hargreaves ancestral home. Since I won't finish Godchild until I finish my story, I'm can't tell if it's mention in later chapters. Thank you for reading and all your comments. ^_^


	4. Falls the House of Raffit part III

… _the agony of my soul found vent in one loud, long, and final scream of despair_  
-- Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Jill's heart fluttered up into her throat.  
Marriage?  
Sure she had thought of it, even hoped for it, but she never imagined it to come true.  
Countess Jillian Adelaide Hargreaves,  
It sounded so lovely to her ears. She could almost hear her children's names being spoken, William, Julia, Nicholas Hargreaves.  
"…Jill."  
Jill snapped out of her daydream, turning to hear what Cain had just said. "Sorry, what did you say?"  
" I said don't worry about the engagement. Society will pester us for a while, but it will all die down. In a few months I'll be eighteen, and Uncle Neil shan't have much say then."  
Jill felt a stabbing pain in her stomach, "What?"  
Startled, chartreuse eyes fell to the girl's expressionless face. "We need only keep the engagement until Uncle Neil loses his guardianship over me."  
Riff turned his back to the pair, pretending to dust the mantle. If Cain was to truly become the head of his family, he had to learn to work things out for himself. He couldn't solve everything for the boy.  
Jill pressed her lips together, "I see."  
The girl turned on her heel, storming from the room.  
Firm hands seized her arms, "Whoa my pet. Why do I have the feeling we have another misunderstanding between us?"  
Jill began to struggle. "I don't know what you mean."  
Cain released her arms as he wrapped her up into his embrace.  
"I've managed to make you angry somehow. What is it?"  
The words got caught up in her throat. She tried to speak, but she couldn't bring herself to beg for a proposal. Her eyes began to sting as Cain held her tighter.  
"Nothing!" she freed herself and ran up stairs, leaving behind a startled Cain.

* * *

Riff sighed, putting down his duster.  
Perhaps he had put too much faith in the two nobles. They would never be able to be together at this rate. The pair always managed not to communicate properly with one another.  
The pale haired servant came up beside his master. "Master—"  
All words died in his throat when he saw Cain's expression. The boy had a determined and dark expression upon his face, an unfamiliar aura surrounding him.  
"Excuse me Riff, but I need to have a talk with my pet." Cain ascended the stairs as the servant smiled slowly.  
Maybe his young master had come closer to standing on his after all.

Jill hadn't closed her door all the way as Cain widened the crack. He peered in as he saw the girl sitting in the middle of her bed, knees pulled up as she had her face buried in the material of skirt.  
Cain closed the door with a soft, audible click.  
His pet didn't look up; she sniffed, as he came and sat beside her.  
Cain sighed as he took hold of the girl's waist. He didn't care if it was proper or not as he lay back against Jill's sea of violet and rose colored pillows, pulling the girl to rest on his chest.  
Gentle fingers threaded into Jill's ebony tresses as she wrapped her arm around her guardian's waist. She sniffed, pressing her ear to his heart.  
"Jillian, you honestly want to marry me?"  
She only nodded, still unable to bring herself to ask for an offer of marriage. But to her surprise, she felt Cain's heart skip a beat.  
" You know that your reputation is still intact because of Mrs. Lantin and Mary, you're still acceptable company. I am only your guardian, so society pities you more than anything else; however, that may change if I become your husband. Your acceptability would become nonexistent if you become my countess.  
"I don't want that to happen to you my raven." Cain unconsciously rubbed her arm, holding her tightly.  
"I could careless if they accept me or not."  
Jill looked up at him. "I'd rather be your poison princess over being acceptable."  
Cain's hand stopped, moss colored orbs met their azure prey. "Once we start this path, we can't turn back my pet."  
" Do you hear me protesting?"  
Golden eyes shimmered mischievously. "Then tell me what you want."  
Jill leaned up on her elbow. "You know exactly what I want, we were just disc—"  
Cain pressed a finger to her lips, silencing the girl. "I want it spoken from your lips." He moved his fingers as his pet slowly got up, propping herself over him.  
Her hair tickled his chest as it pooled around them, the couple coming face to face.  
"Cain, I want to get married."  
Chartreuse eyes darken, "Then marry me Jillian Willsting."  
"Yes."  
Cain pulled her down on him, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. He held her tightly, preparing for the road they were about to travel.

* * *

Riff had been in search of Mrs. Lantin when an upset Mary appeared.  
" Riff I need help!" She frowned.  
The pale haired man kneeled, "Yes Miss Mary?"  
The blonde pointed at the approaching Dorothy. She had stayed over for dinner and brandy and the usual insult exchange with Cain. The woman was now hugging Jill and trying to bid her goodnight.  
"Dorothy is trying to leave on her own and it's so late. She won't even stay over with the approaching storm."  
The child ushered Riff up and pushed him towards the woman. "Go on Riff; try to talk her out of it!"  
The servant started to speak when the girl gave him a firm push. Startled, the man wobbled into Dorothy.  
Jill had been holding the woman's arm when the man collided into her. She let go keeping her own balance as Dorothy swayed back slightly.  
Riff quickly wrapped his arms around the woman, pulling her to his chest tightly. "I'm sorry Miss Dorothy. Are you alright?"  
The woman gave him a faint smile. "Me fine Riff, no damage done."  
The pale haired servant jumped, feeling a slim hand sliding down his bottom. "Miss Dorothy it is really late and I can't agree to you walking home by yourself." He quickly put the woman at arms length.  
"I agree." Jill piped in, "Riff can walk you home."  
The woman smiled at the girl, "Thank ya love, but don't wanna be puttin him out."  
" I don't mind Miss Dorothy; it's no trouble at all.

True to Mary's word, a storm broke out as sheets of rain fell from the gray sky.  
It was during a bombardment of lightning and thunder that Dorothy gave out her last cry of ardor, collapsing in a heap on her bed with a deliciously spent Riff.  
Their breathing slowed as it returned to normal.  
Riff pressed a kiss to the woman's shoulder. He slowly rolled to his side, taking the woman with him.  
A soft sigh of pleasure escaped Dorothy's lips as Riff began stroking her hair. His fingers combed through her brown curls, prolonging the intimate air.  
Chocolate orbs glanced up at the man's face, watching as he silently stared at the ceiling. Imagining what was on the man's mind, Dorothy began to pull away with a sigh. "Ya should be goin' back to his highness."  
Riff stopped her retreat, pulling the woman back to his chest. "Master Cain does not require me every waking moment Dorothy." He pressed a kiss in her hair.  
"I was just thinking. The first time we found ourselves here was under similar conditions, over two months ago." He murmured softly.  
Dorothy looked at him curiously, trying to read his thoughts. "What's wrong?"  
" Nothing, it's just—." Riff faded off as he closed his eyes.  
He felt as if he was taking advantage of the woman. It wasn't just physical, what he felt for her, but it would never last.  
Guilt began to eat at him. Leaving his master to indulge his own pleasures, it was wrong.  
Wasn't it?  
Riff was pulled from his thoughts when Dorothy began nipping on his ear. The feel of her naked breast rubbing against his chest became sensual torture.  
Just for a little while, Riff thought as he rolled Dorothy beneath him, he would be a little selfish and find pleasure.

* * *

The next morning arrived peacefully at the Hargreaves home, as the noble duo decided to lounge around in the front of the house.  
Cain and Jill sat on the bottom steps of the stairwell as they kept their pale haired servant company between his walks back and forth in the hall.  
The dark haired boy lay back into his pet, resting his head and back on her chest as he sat between her feet. He smiled as the girl scowled at his action; it widen when he felt a delicate peck on his forehead.  
"You do realize that this is very unacceptable behavior for two peers don't you?" the girl moved aside several strands of hair from her guardian's chartreuse orbs.  
The boy flashed her seductive smile, "As if we haven't done worse."  
An embarrassed flush covered her cheeks, causing her to pinch the boy's arm.  
He yelped, rubbing at the area and settling back into his previous position.  
"Since your abusing me now, perhaps you can answer a few things for me."  
Azure eyes looked at in him in curiosity.  
"Tell me about this _witchcraft_ your father performed."  
Jill laughed lightly, wrapping her arms around Cain's shoulders. She pressed her cheek to his feathery locks, inhaling his scent. "Where shall I begin?"  
"The coffin, I'm truly curious about that."  
The girl smiled. "Well, since I was a baby when my mother passed on, my father was worried she would come to me and try and take me with her because she loved me so. Which by passing me over her coffin, she was unable to do so. Also, if I should ever see her, I would not be frightened.  
"Now, the placing of salt around our house was to protect us from evil, while our red door kept out the evil spirits."  
Jill paused, tilting the boys chin back. "Not so magical, is it?"  
Cain reached up, winding his hand in her hair. "No." he leaned up and kissed her.  
A knock at the front door interrupted them.  
Riff emerged from the kitchen to answer it.  
Jill tried to stand, but Cain held her in place. "Going somewhere my pet?" he asked with a grin.  
The girl struggled as Riff came closer to the door.  
"Let me up you louse, before someone sees us." The girl hissed.  
She was ignored completely as Cain antagonized her more, placing his full weight back onto her.  
The girl glowered at him.  
Riff passed them, catching sight of the girl's predicament from the corner of his eye. He smiled slightly to himself, trying to regain his blank expression. "Master Cain, stop harassing Miss Jill." He called, not looking back.  
The boy smiled at his pet. "I'm not doing anything Riff."  
The servant sighed with a smile, pulling the front door open partly. "Yes?"  
A young boy stood on the doorsteps, holding a brown package with a letter.  
"A package for Lady Tairra govna. Ah, an' this letta was lyin' on the steps."  
The man took the package, giving the letter a strange look. "Thank you."  
At the mention of her package the dark haired girl pushed Cain off her, standing quickly.  
"It finally came." She took the package from Riff, "Thank you."  
Jill undid the brown wrapping, revealing a mahogany box with a gold latch. Angels had been etched into the precious metal.  
She turned to Cain with a smile and offered him the box. "A present,"  
The boy's eyes rounded, "F—For me?"  
Jill's smile brightened, "Especially for you."  
Cain took the box with uncertain hands. He pulled the flip the latch up and opened the lid. He stared curiously at the contents of the box.  
Against black crushed velvet lay three rings and hoop of silver. One of the rings bore a bold _H_, a smaller one held a skull, and the last a wide band.  
"Give me your hands." The girl said excitedly. She took the box from him, setting it on the marble floor. She kneeled before him, taking his hands into hers.  
Jill placed the signet ring on his left ring finger; the skull easily slipped onto his right pinky; the band was a perfect fir on his right thumb.  
"And the finishing touches." She removed the black piercing for his earlobe as chartreuse eyes studied the rings on his hands.  
A gentle kiss over the piercing hole brought his eyes up.  
"I swear sometimes Cain, do you enjoy pain or something." This piercing is far larger than a normal one." Jill rubbed his lobe, visually comparing the hole to the hoop.  
The shadowy noble looked to his servant for a few seconds, as if seeking some kind of approval.  
Riff nodded, leaving the pair alone to talk.  
"The pain was nothing. I was use to receiving it and inflicting it upon myself anyway."  
Horror consumed the girl. "That's not funny Cain."  
"I wasn't trying to be." He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "I've done it for so long, what does it matter. This piercing was done so I wouldn't forget something I was told." Dark tresses fell into his eyes. "I haven't really done in lately because Mary has been living with me and I have to keep her out of trouble. Then you came along, and well—"  
"DON'T DO IT ANYMORE!" Jill cried out. She hugged the boy tightly, pressing her face into his dark locks. She trembled as tears slipped down her face. "Promise Cain, no matter what happens from this point on you will never hurt yourself again."  
Her sudden outburst startled him.  
His confession of not doing it lately was meant to be teasing, but it obviously had the wrong effect.  
Like he said, it had been quite sometime since he had done it. He had no intentions of going back down that dark path of his past. He had realized that the act was incredibly pointless, not to mention foolish.  
Cain kissed her tears away, brushing his lips over her eyelids. "I give you my word my pet. I will never hurt myself again. Okay?"  
Azure eyes lightened, as she gave him a watery smile. "Okay."  
He pulled her back to his chest. "You cry too much." He teased lovingly.  
"Only because you make me worry about you." She sniffed. "I love you Cain."  
Warmth filtered through his veins, warming his body and soul. Who knew that three little words could hold so much power? The words held enough power to slowly erase his father's curse upon him, before the man dove into the sea.  
Cain pressed a kiss in her hair holding her tighter, "Thank you Jill. Thank you."

* * *

**AN:  
**whew, finally got it. I'm sorry, it would have been sooner, but I wasn't happy with a particular part. X_X No one died from Dorothy and Riff, right? I hope not, it kind of felt nice for the man to have a life and identity of his own separate of The Hargreaves House. Oh and Cain with the inflicting of pain on himself. It's not really out of the question. People that have been abused sometimes pick up this horrible habit. Remembering the long, ugly cuts on my friend's arms during PE wasn't a pretty picture and a guide for Jill's reaction. My final words before ending—Self Mutilation is bad, **DON'T** do it. You're hurting someone else, besides yourself. -- Jade


	5. Falls the House of Raffit part IV

"_Convinced myself, I seek not to convince."  
_-Bernice

_"I_n our endeavors to recall to memory something long forgotten, we often find ourselves _upon the very verge_ of remembrance, without being able, in the end, to remember._"  
_-Ligeia  
-- Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Night settled across London, the sleepy occupants winding down for the evening. The rays from the full moon lighted the darken streets to the few stragglers left out for the night.  
A blonde haired woman walked quickly down the quiet streets, fearful that he was going to be late for her midnight rendezvous. She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice the foot that lay in her path.  
Her toe caught on it as she fell to the road with a scream.  
Angrily she turned to yell at the owner, but stopped noticing a bloody hole in their chest. As the empty hollows of their eye sockets watched her.  
The woman's shriek filled the quiet night.

Dorothy was trying to sleep as she kept hearing loud talking outside her window. She tried to block the sounds out with her pillow, but to no avail.  
Tossing the sheet back the brunette charged over to the window, poking her head out. " 'ey! Keep it down out t'ere!"  
A man looked up and yelled. "There's been a murder!"  
Hazel eyes widen."What?"  
Frantic knocking sounded at the woman's door, causing her to turn. She rushed over to answer it.  
Dorothy opened the door to reveal a petite red head in a peach colored robe. The woman latched onto her.  
"Dori, people found a body outside the building! They said his eyes and organs are missing!" Her fingers dug into the brunette's skin. "I'm scared; I want to stay here with you."  
Dorothy's mind began spinning at the information.  
Missing organs?  
This had Cain's name written all over it.

"So the victim had his organs and eyes removed?" Jill asked Dorothy quietly, wishing not to disturb the sleeping red head a few feet away.  
The woman nodded, "Yeah, ya can look at the body ya self."  
Azure eyes rounded, "No thank you. I have a strong stomach, but it's not that strong. I leave the examination to Cain."  
"The greatest detective in London and his beautiful assistant," Dorothy teased. "evil men beware."  
The dark haired girl laughed. "No, I'm just supposed to be the trouble attracting detective that Cain has to keep an eye on."  
They both laughed.  
At this time, Dorothy's door opened to reveal a quiet Cain.  
"A horrific piece of art really, all wounds were sustained pre-mortem." The boy shook his head. "Such a nasty way to die."  
"He was alive when his organs were removed!" Jill nearly shrieked, sitting on the window sill.  
Cain nodded, sitting beside her. He placed his head on her shoulder, resting his hand on her thigh.  
Jill wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Was it _him_?"  
"No. The cuts were sloppy. He didn't do it." Cain stroked her leg reassuringly.  
"Who's _him?_" Dorothy asked.  
The dark haired girl smiled nervously. "No one in particular."  
Of course the girl was referring to deadly Doctor Jezebel Disraeli, but she wouldn't tell Dorothy. She didn't want to scare the woman unnecessarily.

The couple walked home in comfortable silence, fingers intertwined between them. A cool breeze fluttered across them as Cain pulled his pet's hand into his coat pocket with his own.  
They were walking past a small tent when a voice called out. "Have your fortune told Dark Prince? Know the truth about yourself?"  
Jill jumped, clinging to Cain's arm tightly. They slowly turned to the opening.  
Inside a woman's outline could be seen.  
Memories washed over the raven haired girl. The joy of being with her father that day a woman had told her future.  
"No thank you, I—." the boy started.  
Jill tugged on his arm, "Come on Cain. It sounds fun."  
Chartreuse eyes lanced at her, "My pet, she's only a con woman."  
"Oh, you think so prince of death. Allow me to make a believer out of you. Just like your sister Mary."  
Cain stared into the darkness, "How'd you,"  
"I know a lot of things Prince. Like you and Viscountess Tairra are coming from a murder. Shall I tell you more?"  
Emerald eyes glowed, a dark sneer growing. "Intrigue me."  
"Come into my shelter."  
The couple entered carefully; they were plunged into darkness as the flaps closed by themselves.  
Jill wrapped her arms around Cain's neck. "Oh my,"  
A light appeared in front of the woman's face. She lit a candle before her; the candles behind her flickered to life.  
The young nobles were in awe as the woman was revealed by the flames. She had wavy brown hair that fell around her, an eerie glow vibrating from her sky-blue orbs.  
"Please sit." came her soft voice.  
Her hands came up to the crystal ball before her, stroking a path across the surface. "You were sent to me for a purpose, the spirits shall tell." Sky-blue orbs studied the sphere intently.  
The woman gasped, a strong force knocking the wind from her. She pulled away from the orb, looking straight at Cain. "You are shrouded by the cloak of death. Every step you take is being watched by your brother."  
The boy scoffed. "Ridiculous nonsense, I have no brother." Cain started to stand, turning to Jill. "I told you this woman—"  
"No brother amongst the living is true prince, but among the dead you do. A baby who died at his birth watches you."  
Cain grasped Jill's hand tightly. "What?"  
"There is more to your name then which is spoken to you. You were first and he second. The one who proclaims himself god saw this and named you Cain so cruelly."  
"No. I would have been told about it." His grip tightened unconsciously on Jill's hand.  
The woman continued to look at him. "The so called god did not care enough to tell you. He only cares about himself. Your eyes are proof of that prince.  
Chills went down Jill's spin as Cain grip became painful. "Perhaps you were right Cain. This wasn't such a good idea. Let's leave."  
The woman looked at her. "Do not fear Adelaide of Kassal. Your prince is not completely damned. Should he destroy the self proclaimed god, he will be free of his curse; however, should he not. Everything he touches, everything he loves will perish. Then so shall he."  
Horror consumed the girl; a cool breeze danced upon her cheek as all the candles went out, pitching them into total darkness. The flaps slowly opened.  
"My card children, please visit again."  
"What the—" Cain jumped, feeling a calling card in his hand. One could be seen protruding from the top of Jill's bodice.  
They looked for the woman but she had vanished.  
"Let's get the devil out of here!" Cain grabbed Jill as they made a run for it.

The front door of the Hargreaves home opened and shut quickly as the frantic pair lay panting on the hard wood.  
A creak from the stairwell made them jump. Looking up they saw Riff as he descended down in his pajamas and robe.  
"Is something amiss sir?"  
Emerald eyes wavered, "Nothing of particular interest."  
Jill put a hand over her heart. "Yeah, just a trip to the land of the strange that's all."  
The man couldn't make heads or tails of what they were talking about. He was about to speak when he caught sight of the forgotten letter from earlier. "Ah, I was looking for that."  
The man came down to the table, retrieving it.  
"As soon as we hang our jackets we'll leave you in private." Jill spoke, removing her jacket.  
"It's quite fine Miss Jill." The letter was opened.  
Cain pulled off his jacket, slipping out the calling card. His attention was drawn to the information upon its white surface.  
_Madame Ave Nue__•Venefica•13a Drearie St_  
Riff's fit of coughing made him look up. The pale haired man was grabbing his throat as a purple cloud of smoke slowly fell to the ground.  
He collapsed.  
"Riff!" Jill screamed, starting to advance forward.  
Cain caught her in horror, yanking open the front door. "No! Upstairs, now!"  
Jill panicked as Cain covered her nose and mouth with his hand, dragging her up the stairs.  
She nearly fell as they reached the top. Cain didn't slow his pace, nor did he release her as he still continued to drag her into his poison room.  
He came to his desk, setting the girl on the surface. "Did you inhale any of the powder?"  
"What?" she cried.  
Chartreuse eyes froze her in place, "Did you breathe the scent of something sweet?"  
"No. Cain, what about Riff?"  
The boy tied a band around Jill's arm, searching for a vein. He forced her hand into a fist as he thumped at his target.  
The raven haired girl stared in awe at what he was doing. It was almost as if she was in a trance, watching him withdraw a pink fluid from a vile. She instantly snapped out of it when she realized the needle was intended for her.  
"Wait!" Azure eyes widen as he took hold of her arm, the memory of a similar incident surfacing.  
The girl began to struggle against her guardian.  
Cain turned his back to her, locking her arm with his. "Damn you woman, be still, and cease your theatrics."  
The needle went in as the girl gasped. She started to panic when he withdrew some of her blood before injecting her with the mysterious liquid.  
Cain removed the band as Jill groaned. She gasped painfully as it felt as though ice was running through her veins. It began to burn as she grabbed her middle. "Wha—what did you give me?"  
Her guardian pulled her into his arms as he waited for the side effects to pass. "Elma. It's a poison that protects the nervous and respiratory systems, basically the antidote for Canardar."  
"Ca—what?"  
"Hush sweetheart."

Several minutes later the pair came back downstairs with a basin. Riff lay half sprawled across the doorway. He was still coughing and breathing hard.  
The man glanced them as they came over to him.  
"Riff!" Jill kneeled beside him.  
He held up a hand, holding her off. "I'll be…fine Miss Jill." Worried cerulean orbs turned to his master. "Did you..did you give her…the antidote?"  
"Yes." The boy pulled off the man's robe, making a pillow. "Lie down, the fresh air will help. Jill and I will decontaminate the room."  
The man nodded, letting the cool night air blow over him. He took a deep breath, pain filling his lungs.  
Cain pulled Jill up. "Why didn't you give him the antidote?"  
They went to the basin as the boy poured in a clear liquid, handing Jill a rag. "He doesn't need it. He's been exposed to Canardar before."  
Too confused to argue, Jill let it rest. Her eyes fell on the letter; she reached a gloved hand down for it. Opening it up, she could only see one simple sentence.  
_You are a murderer Riffael Raffit — Adment Raffit

* * *

  
_  
**AN:  
**Sorry it took so long. I hope to have another chapter up this week.


	6. Falls the House of Raffit part V

"_All that we see or seem, is but a dream within a dream__"_  
-- Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

When all cleaning was done, Riff was put to bed. The man was to remain there for the next few days till he got better.  
Jill was horrified when she learned that both she and Cain had to burn their clothes outside. From her dress to her undergarments, everything had to go.  
She didn't have to see Cain's face to know that he was enjoying this as he began to strip. He hesitated for a second before unbuttoning his shirt.  
"I won't do it Cain!" Jill cried.  
The boy only smiled in response; he went to work on his trousers.  
Horror covered the girl's face as she put her hands over her eyes. She quickly turned, giving the not-so shy boy her back.  
"Why do we have to share a bath?" angry embarrassment echoed throughout the bathing house.  
Warm breath tickled the girl's ear as she felt gentle hands on the back of her dress. The material easily fell from her shoulders. "It would be a waste to add cleanser to two baths when one will do." A kiss was pressed to her shoulder, "As far as I'm concerned, you are my countess. You have nothing to be ashamed of with me."  
Jill wasn't sure what happened next as she suddenly found herself divested of her dress and up in Cain's arms. The boy stepped into the hot circle of water, tightening his grip on Jill.  
No sooner than he released her, did Jill go to the other side away from Cain. She rubbed the water over her body, making sure her hair stayed around her.  
"I don't bite my pet." The boy called with a laugh.  
Jill shot him an angry look. "No, you just put an innocent girl such as myself in a very compromising situation!"  
Chartreuse eyes darkened; the gentle feel of Cain's hand moving up her thigh to the juncture of her hips made the virginal girl gasp.  
She slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you!"  
Cain smiled, leaning against the tub. "You didn't have any problems when we were at the Hunters' home love. Why can't I touch you now?"  
The girl dove beneath the water to cleanse her hair. She resurfaced on the opposite side of the tub. "I was out of my mind."  
"Yes, with pleasure."  
The remark earned him an annoyed look.  
A spine tingling laughter erupted from the dark boy. "Honestly my pet. Don't you think I have every intention of bedding my countess?"  
Cain came closer, pulling her to him. He kissed her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, slowly going to her mouth. "This is a perfectly natural and normal thing between a man and a woman." The boy crushed her breast against his chest, murmuring against her mouth. "It's a very pleasurable experience love."  
The gentle kiss grew in passion, sending shivers through the pair. A sensual spell weaved throughout the air, pulling a dreamy sigh from Jill's lips. She was in a haze a pleasure and would have gladly stayed within the light and pleasant boundaries.  
Suddenly being pulled onto Cain's lap and the feel of his hand upon her breast quickly brought the girl back to reality.  
Panic took over as she didn't think; only acted.  
Jill pushed Cain away roughly; startled he slipped down under the water.  
The boy reemerged sputtering just in enough time to see his pet running out the door in a towel.

Jill quickly went up the backstairs, all but running to her room. She snapped the lock in place, pressing her face to the cool. Her knees turned to jelly as she slid down the polished wood. The girl's breath came out in short gasps as she fought for control.  
She couldn't believe what she was about to let Cain do to her out there.  
_Why not? You're engaged after all. What would it hurt?_  
Simple, she was afraid.  
Not only that, but unlike the rest of her nitwit peeresses, she knew she could become pregnant. It was one thing to harass her; it was another thing all together to do so to any child she had. Society would run for cover before she got through with them. She refused to put her child through that nightmare.  
Jill curled up against the door, recalling everything she had ever heard about the _sacred_ act between a man and a woman. What did she know about what men and women did in bed?  
Nothing!  
The upper class women didn't seem to like it very much. Lie still and let him do his thing, they would tell her. He'd be gone soon enough, until an heir was born and he found a mistress. It was her duty to endure the torture for her husband's pleasure.  
Dorothy was simply horrified when she had told the woman everything she was told.  
The brunette had called them all a bunch of cold hearted hags that couldn't please a man. Men wanted a living and active woman, not some kind of statue.  
Dorothy had promised her it was one of the best things in the world.  
She believed the woman over all the crones of society, but it still didn't completely quiet her fear.  
Maybe if she knew everything that would happen, she would be less fearful. But with men and all those old harpies blocking the way, it was a miracle she even knew how babies were born.  
Dorothy was her only source of knowledge.  
_Don't you think I have every intention of bedding my countess?  
_Jill bit her lip nervously.  
What if he couldn't? How were they supposed to get married?

Cain sighed, leaning back in the tub. He had pushed too hard; Jill was still a virgin on a lot of things.  
Touching and being touched intimately by a naked man was one of them. Even with Dorothy's horrid influences his pet was still shy and frightened.  
Cain closed his eyes thinking about the task set before him. Jill had a lot of shedding to do before she stopped being so damn flighty when he wanted to touch her.  
This wasn't going to be easy.  
He wanted to make love to her because she wanted him, not out of some misguided sense of duty that the prudes of society taught young girls.  
Chartreuse eyes went to the ceiling. "Why did life have to be so hard?"

Overnight Riff had developed a fever, which Cain assured Jill was normal.  
The man mostly slept, taking broth every so often.  
Jill was in the music room playing a clarinet. It had been a few days since she started, but she thought she was doing pretty well. She had managed to stop squeaking and make a few notes all on her own. Her uncle Wilhelm would be proud of her putting his present to good use. He had sent it to her from Italy.  
He figured the girl would be amazed by it, which she was. Perhaps she'd be able to do a concert for him whenever, if ever, he came back to England.  
Cain came in with a heavy book, an unreadable look on his face.  
Jill stopped playing, "What? What's wrong?"  
"This." He showed her the letter Riff had received in a glass frame. "The writer calls himself Adment Raffit."  
The boy placed the heavy book in her lap. It was a medical book, old and ancient looking. It was open onto some kind of family tree.  
One name stood out to her, encased in brackets.  
_Riff.  
_Beside it stood his formal birth name, _Riffael Raffit.  
_"Riff's family tree?"  
Cain nodded. "Look here beside Riff's name."  
There they were, Adment Raffit. Looking at the birth date and gender, she realized he was Riff's little brother.  
"Why? Why would his brother write such a horrid thing?"  
The dark haired boy closed the book. "No my pet, my question is how did it get here from the beyond?"  
"Excuse me?"  
Cain put a gentle hand on the confessed girl's shoulder. "Riff's entire family was killed in a fire some time back my pet."

Riff lay motionless in his bed. The window to his room slowly opened.  
_'You are a murderer Riffael Raffit.'  
_The man frowned, "…no…"  
_'You are responsible for your family's death.'  
_"…no…"  
_'Murderer! Fess up! How could you kill Adment, Barry, your parents? But more importantly, how could you kill Letty?'  
_"NO!!" Riff yelled, a fit of coughing taking over. The window closed as the bedroom door opened.  
Mrs. Lantin appeared, "Riff?"  
The pale haired man couldn't answer as he became haunted by the ghosts of family. Of little Letty.

* * *

**AN:**  
Thank you for your reviews. And I swear to you I did not make that stuff up. Women actually were kept pretty stupid in the past. Men were suppose to do all their thinking and the older woman was just as bad. Overly Prim and proper. ~_^ Thankfully times have changed.


	7. Falls the House of Raffit part VI Finale

_Arousing from the most profound of slumbers, we break the gossamer web of __some__ dream. Yet in a second afterward, (so frail may that web have been) we remember not that we have dreamed._  
-- Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Jill paced back and forth in her bedroom, Cain lounged on her bed. Chartreuse eyes followed her back and forth until he became dizzy with the repeated motion.  
"Be still my pet. You are going to wear a hole in the floor."  
The girl turned angrily to him, "How can you be so calm while Riff is getting sicker?"  
"What is cantartar anyway, and what is it doing to Riff?"  
Green eyes looked off to the side. "It is Canardar, a deadly poison that deteriorates the nervous and respiratory systems. Just breathing in the scent could kill you."  
Jill's face turned in horror, "That's why you asked if I smelt something."  
"Yes considering we were in the area with Riff, it was highly likely that some of it got on you. It's very absorbent through the skin. That's why I gave you Elma, a weakened, or rather an inactive, version of Canardar."  
The girl became livid."You injected me with the poison!"  
Cain grabbed her arms as she tried to strike out at him. He yanked her onto the bed, pinning her beneath him, her wrists over her head. "Calm down woman. Elma made your system prepare a defense against Canardar. It's in your blood now, so it can't hurt you."  
"Then why is Riff getting worse?" she squirmed about trying to throw the boy off, at times trying to knee him.  
Angrily Cain shoved a knee between her thighs, pressing the other over her encaged leg, stilling her. "Because something else was mixed into it and I don't know what!"  
Moss colored orbs blazed as his grip tightened painfully on her wrists. "It's like I'm watching one of the most important people to me die slowly and I'm powerless to stop it."  
Tears clouded his eyes as he dropped his face to the curve of her neck, his grip slackening.  
Jill closed her eyes, trying to pull herself back together. Cain was much worse off than any of them; she couldn't beat him up for this. It wasn't his fault.  
She wrapped her arms around him tightly, stroking his feathery locks. "I'm sorry Cain. I didn't mean to take my fears and angers out on you."  
"You want to know why I'm calm? You're here. As long as you're here I known I'll be able to go on if I lose Riff."  
Cain pulled back slightly, looking at the girl with a dark determination, the gold of his eyes dancing. "If you ever leave me Jill, I will fling myself underneath the carriage that takes you."  
Jill wasn't sure what startled her more, the fact that Cain had said the dark promise, or the fact that she understood it.  
If he couldn't be with her, he'd rather her to kill him than live.  
She tore her eyes from his, "Don't say things like that Cain. I'd never forgive you if you did such a thing."  
"I'd suffer your eternal damnation if I couldn't have your love."  
Jill looked back at him. She reached up and pulled him back to her, cradling the boy in her arms. "Nothing could ever make me stop loving you Cain. Even if you became a pauper, or went mad. I would still love you."  
Cain held her tightly trying to absorb her radiating warmth. He pressed several kisses against her shoulder and throat, slowly moving his legs from their captives.  
Jill shifted, curving her legs up as Cain's full weight came down on her.  
"I want to stay with you tonight Jill. Keep the darkness away."  
"I will." She pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.  
The pair drifted off to sleep a short time later, in the other's arms.

That was exactly how Mary found them the next morning.  
The little blonde stopped in the doorway as she began to contemplating pillowing her brother to death, or just jumping on his back.  
Seeing the boy snuggle down against Jill's breast, she grabbed a pillow.  
"Brother, you lousy flirt!" she's swung the pillow.  
The boy jumped up, being hit in the face and knocked back down onto his charge.  
Jill awoke with a start, looking up to see the blonde child towering over her and the boy.  
"Mary!" she cried.  
"I saw how you were trying to take advantage of Jill while she slept!" the blonde continued to pummel her brother with the pillow.  
The dark haired girl hopped from the bed, grabbing the child by the waist. "Enough Mary." said firmly.  
Little azure orbs looked to the girl, "Why was brother sleeping in here?"  
"He was afraid to sleep alone last night." Jill answered softly.  
Mary looked at her brother with a very skeptical look. "Uh huh,"  
The child started to raise the pillow again as Cain dove back.  
"It's true. Your brother may be older, but he's still a little kid deep down." Jill added gently.  
The blond frowned at the boy. "Okay, maybe she's right, but next time brother. You will sleep with me instead!" She tossed the pillow aside, wrapping her arms around Jill's waist.  
The raven haired girl laughed at her protector, the child was well beyond her years.  
"I came to tell you that they found another body without its organs."  
Jill paled, "What? Mary you shouldn't read such things."  
"I didn't read about it, I saw it."  
The two nobles became frantic. "What?"  
Mary looked to them both, "It wasn't my fault; someone put the body on our doorsteps."  
Jill grasped Cain's arm in terror as he held her up right.

Sure enough Mary was right. The bottom floor was a mad house, maids running about and servants standing here and there in pure terror.  
Mrs. Lantin called for order as everyone quieted down and looked to her.  
The woman had taken up the reigns of running the Hargreaves household when Riff fell ill. She had done a magnificent job so far, as the lack of Riff's presence was barely felt.  
Looking at the chaos before him, Cain quickly went back upstairs. A knot was starting to grow in his stomach about his servant.  
He knocked on the door, "Riff?"  
No answer.  
Cain hesitated. Perhaps the man was asleep.  
The boy slowly pushed the door open, going in he looked to the bed. "Riff?"  
To Cain's horror the servant's bed was empty as a note was his replacement.  
The boy quickly went to the bed, snatching up the uninvited item.

_Cain and Jill went up the hill to catch a deranged killer.  
Cain looked down on the town and his raff was torn in two._

_-You Know Who_

Chartreuse eyes glowed angrily, the letter gripped tightly in his fist.  
"Cain, we-" Jill started as she entered the room.  
The girl stopped, assessing the room and the crumpled paper in her fuming guardian's hand. She carefully went to his side, taking hold of his arm. "What is it?"  
The letter was handed to her; by the end the girl appeared to be several shades lighter.  
Cain stormed out of the room and down the hall to his bedroom. Jill was close on his heels as he retrieved his revolver, placing it in his waistband.  
"You're actually going there?" the dark haired girl snapped. "It's probably a trap. I mean they probably put Riff somewhere else and sending you to your death."  
The boy glance at her, "I have to take that chance."  
Jill sighed, "Alright, but I'm-"  
"No." Cain's voice was soft, but filled with command.  
It stopped the girl short as she tried again.  
Green eyes locked onto her, "Don't defy me Jillian."  
A bit stun, the girl took a step back. When had Cain gained such a commanding and intense aura?  
The boy went on, "I need you to stay here and keep the house in order. Not to mention, keeping a close eye on Mary."  
He reached into his nightstand, sliding a hand over the bottom. A key was withdrawn with his hand.  
Taking hold of Jill's hand, he placed the cold metal in her palm. Slowly, he curled her fingers into a fist.  
"Guard this with your life. Never let it off your person, not even for a second.  
An undeniable cold began to seep through her veins, chillingly her to the bone. He couldn't go. She didn't want him to go.  
She couldn't help herself, taking hold of his sleeve. "Don't leave, stay here."  
Cain pulled his charge close, pressing a kiss on her hairline. "You know I can't."  
Jill shook her head vigorously, pulling at Cain's sleeve. "The police Cain, let them deal with this."  
"They couldn't find their arse in the dark and you it."  
The girl began to speak again as Cain silenced her with a gentle kiss. "No my pet I have to do this, they want me and won't stop." He kissed her again, whispering his last few words against her ear.  
"I have no intention of making you a widow before we're even wed."

Cain walked quickly down the foggy streets of London. The message played over in his mind, pinpointing his first location. Down and town were underlined, as he could only guess it referred to St. Agnes Cathedral downtown. That was about the only thing one could look down from in the area.  
The church was a good distance away for walking, but it allowed for him to survey his surroundings better.  
He looked around for a while before entering the building.  
The church was emptied except a few people sprinkled throughout the pews. This gave the boy a good chance to slip up the bell tower unnoticed. He made a direct path towards the door, but stopped when he spied a small pile of papers on the floor.  
Cain slowly approached as he looked around; he crouched down to read the scrawled black script on the top.

_They have been added to your sins._

Cain thumbed through the small stack of folders that lay beneath the paper. He stopped when he read the first name. –Jack Shepher-Willsting  
He quickly scanned the rest. Sophie Shepher-Willsting, David Arbunkle?  
Jill's family was part of Delilah? How? Wouldn't the girl have known?  
_Of course she would, especially if she was one of them._  
Cain jerked back mentally, chastising the small voice that had arisen. He had never doubting his pet in all this time and he wasn't about to begin now.  
It shouldn't be much of a surprise that they had been involved with Delilah. The group had ties with numerous nobles and wealthy families in London. Jill's family was apparently no exception. But how far did the tie run?

The phone rang in the hall as Jill rushed to answer it.  
"Hello?"  
A raspy voice slowly spoke. "049, report back to back to the Willsting Estate. You will find what you seek."  
The line went dead.  
The dark haired girl became frantic as she tried to figure out why she was being called home. Had they taken Riff back there? If so, why?  
Jill shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She hung up the phone and grabbed her cloak. She removed a small dagger from the hall table, tucking it into her sleeve.  
The girl had to be quick, or else she'd be missed by Mary and the others.

Cain quickly exited the cathedral.  
He was trying to flag down a hack when he felt a tug at his coat. Startled he looked own into the eyes of small child.  
Wordlessly the child handed him a piece of paper and promptly ran off.  
He could only imagine what was next as he read the note.  
_Your lady will receive you at her home, better hurry._  
Cain's hand shot out as he hailed a nearing driver. He called up to the man as he was halfway in, "To the Willsting Estate and be quick."

Riff lay in the middle of a dark room, his vision blurry and his head swimming.  
"_Rifuel._" A woman whispered.  
The man's sleeves were rolled up as a pair of gloved hands injected him with something.  
"_You are a murderer Rifuel, a murderer. You killed them all_."  
"No!"  
"_You killed your mother, your father…"_  
"No!"  
"_Barry, Letty –_ "  
"And me." A male voice answered.  
Riff looked down between his feet as he stared at a tall, blonde haired man. "Adment?"  
"_You murderer, how could you kill us!" _the man roared.  
"No! I…I tried to save you."  
"_Liar!"  
"_No, I…I…"  
"Shh, it's alright Rifuel." A woman's face appeared from the darkness. Her green eyes glittered sinisterly as they narrowed. "We know you're a murderer, but we'll set you free."  
Riff tried to move.  
"It's alright, I'll set you free."

Jill quietly crept up to the side of the house, a faraway memory of a similar situation coming back to her. Her missing servants worried her; they should have been about still at this hour.  
She came around to the garden, going through the doors. The room was dim as it took some time for her eyes to adjust. The furniture hadn't been moved, making it easy for her to maneuver through to the hall.  
The hall was better lit, giving her full view of the front hall from her spot pressed against the wall.  
Anxiety filled her upon seeing Riff laid out on the marble floor. She held fast, looking around the area. Riff didn't wind up there on his own; someone had to of put him there. And that someone might still be around.  
The girl crept forward, catching sight of the open door. "Riff."  
No response.  
"Riff." She whispered a little louder.  
The man twitched.  
She grabbed his hand, making sure he was okay.  
Panic arose at the sound of footsteps. They were just outside the door and coming closer. Trembling hands sought out the dagger in her sleeve.  
Jill gave a muffled cry at the sight of Cain. The boy eased the door back as he spotted them.  
"Cain, give me a hand with Riff." The girl grunted, pulling the man up by his arm.  
The dark haired boy came to them, feeling his servant for a pulse. He grabbed the other arm and hoisted the man to his feet.  
Riff groaned, slowly gaining consciousness.  
"Hold on, we're going to take you to the living room."  
Jill led them to the large room, struggling to place Riff on the sofa.  
"I'll get him some water." She told Cain as he covered the pale haired man with a throw.  
He watched as the girl left, staring after her with a dark look in his eyes.  
Jill hurried to the kitchen as she grabbed a glass. She put it under the tap and turned it on.  
She nearly jumped out of her skin hear the door slam behind her. Looking up she saw Cain as he watched her carefully.  
"Cain, what—"  
"Explain this?" he interrupted, pushing the last two notes he received at her.  
Jill read them and reread them.  
Disbelief grasped her heart as she read the incriminating letters a third time.  
"I can't explain, but now you know." She looked at him with dark eyes. "What do you think?"  
Cain glared at her, "That you're involved with Delilah."  
Jill continued to stare at him, "Is that what you honestly think?"  
"Give me a reason not to."  
Cerulean eyes narrowed, reaching into her sleeve the girl produced her dagger. "Then why are we discussing this?"  
"Because I want the truth from your lips my pet."  
"Alright, I'm an agent for Delilah. I've been trying to kill you and myself since we met Cain because I'm a demented person who for some odd reason loves you very much and would never do anything to hurt you."  
Angrily the girl slammed the dagger down in the cutting board beside him, her eyes never leaving his face.  
Cain smiled faintly, yanking the girl to him. "That's all I needed to hear."  
The boy slanted his mouth over hers as he wrapped her up in a tight embrace. They parted for air as Jill touched his cheek.  
"How could you ask me such a thing?"  
"Ask you what Miss Jill?"  
The couple jumped, seeing Riff leaning against the doorway. He started to slide down as the noble couple ran to him.  
"Thank you." He muttered weakly.  
"Come on Riff, we're taking you home." Jill said grabbing one arm.  
Cain took hold of the other, helping the man to place his weight on the pair.  
"I'm sorry to be such a burden Master Cain."  
The boy huffed, "Nonsense."  
The man glanced at the boy; his azure orbs gave off a silver glint of evil. "Thank you Master Cain."

Jezebel stood in front of the Willsting house, a cigarette in hand. "It worked it seems."  
A tall woman came forth, her blonde hair in a ponytail. "I'll just assume so. I mean after all," the woman turned her gray eyes on Jezebel, a scar could be seen running diagonally across her left cheek. "It's not my life on the line."  
A dark look passed between the two, hatred burning in the man's eyes.  
"Lots of luck Doctor of Death."  
"Celes! My little _anjinho_." A short woman called, jumping on the blonde.  
The brunette looked up with an evil smirk. "You are so mean _syestra_."  
Celeste groaned, "English woman, English! If God had meant for me to speak Russian, he would have made me one!"  
The brunette gave her a sexy pout and smiled. "Sorry _mon petit Celeste doux._"  
The blond glared at her, "Amaris, you're trying my patience."  
"Would you two fools shut up!" Jezebel snapped.  
The women glared at him, "_imbécile stupide_"  
He turned his dark eyes on them, taking a drag from his cigarette.  
"Frightening." A handsome man called from behind. "You're angering the mad doctor." The wind tousled his black, unfashionably long hair around his shoulders.  
Amaris smiled at the man seductively, "Well I didn't expect you here Blake." She slipped her hand up his chest. "So very nice to see you again."  
Blake's teal orbs smiled at her; he leaned down and kissed her. "I'm glad to see you too."  
Celeste flicked her wrist, snapping open a knife. She grabbed the man's collar, pressing the tip into his clothed crotch. "Keep your hands to yourself, or you're going to be lacking something."  
Blake smiled, stepping away. He turned his attention to the direction that Cain and the others had departed in. "So that's the son. He looks like fun, I'll enjoy playing with him."  
"Don't get your hopes up. It seems that honor belongs to none of us." Celeste smiled evilly at Jezebel, "Of course that doesn't mean Doctor Death won't defy orders and suffer master's wrath like always."  
The pale haired man ignored them all. He had only wait a little longer before he'd cut his brother's eyes out and showed the boy how much he loved him.  
He quite literally, loved him to death.

_**End**_ Falls the House of Raffit…_Is this our end_...

_

* * *

  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted- nevermore!_

—Edgar Allan Poe ~_The Raven_


	8. Amazing Grace part I

_An Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish -  
Now are visions ne'er to vanish -  
From thy spirit shall they pass  
No more - like dew-drop from the grass:_

—_Spirits of the Dead  
Edgar Allan Poe (__January 19, 1809-October 7, 1849)_

Amazing Grace

It had been a week since Riff was poisoned by a mysterious letter. The man wasn't getting worse, but he didn't seem to be getting any better either.  
He was still weak as he could barely stand; what truly bothered him though, was the splitting headache that would come and go. However, Riff withstood it all as his children showed their love for him.  
Jill would come in often to check for a fever, bring him tea, and make sure he was tucked in. Mary read to him at night, or she would open his door so he could hear her play the pianoforte.  
While Cain—well, what could he say about his young master? The boy would quietly come in and just sit, never saying anything, or waking him if he was asleep. He would just watch him.  
After some time would pass, the boy would inevitably come to his bed and place his head on the man's chest for a bit. Afterwards, he would leave.  
The young noble was obviously worried about him, but Riff felt okay not being able to stay by his side constantly. With the girls about, he knew his master would have his hands full.  
It felt odd to a degree.  
That his presence wasn't as needed as before with his master.  
Cain was becoming more independent and less dependent on Riff. He had taken on the responsibility of his family, challenging his uncle's control of him and his household. The boy had taken charge of his life, even if he was occasionally plagued by old demons; he was fighting his way to a better life, away from the evil and sins that his father had cocooned the boy in at an early age.  
Cain wanted desperately to have a happy life with Jill, Riff knew that, but he also knew that his master was too frightened to confess the deepest recesses of his heart. He'd been denied so much for one of his age. The cycle would break with Jill; the girl was Cain's ending point in this battle.  
Riff had no doubt about that.  
Jill was slowly replacing the dark noble's center.  
If he lost her, Riff prayed heavily against, there would be no recovering for Cain.  
The cycle would end one way or another.

Jillian Willsting stood at the bottom of the stairs of her guardian's house, making a face.  
"Cain, hurry up."  
A dark head peered over the upper railing. "For? You don't need me."  
Azure eyes narrowed, "You aren't getting out of this Hargreaves!" She stepped on the bottom step. "Are you coming down, or am I going up?"  
Cain carelessly walked down the stairwell, his chartreuse eyes on his pet, and now fiancé.  
The boy stopped, letting the word wash over him in an unseen light of warmth. The lovely creature scowling up at him from the stairs was his fiancé. Someone who had seen him at his worst, but still loved him regardless.  
"Jill there is no reason for me to go with you. I am a creature of darkness and evil that destroys people. God has long since forsaken me." He took a step towards Jill, making her back up.  
This continued till they reached the coat rack; the dark haired girl reached for the boy's jacket, pressing it against his chest.  
"God never forsakes us. We only think he does at times. He knows his lambs lose their way occasionally, so he lights their way back." Jill stroked her beloved's cheek gently.  
"The darkness around me is too thick to penetrate." The boy spoke, turning his face to press a kiss to the girl's soft palm.  
Jill just smiled as she pulled her prince down to her, "Than I'll just guide you there." came a whisper. The girl pressed delicate lips to his, holding tightly to him.  
Excitement filled Cain as he wrapped his raven tightly in his kiss, molding her body to his in their tempting dance.  
Jill was quickly brought back to reality, upon feeling movement against her belly. Recalling Dorothy's explanation for it, she blushed and broke from the embrace.  
The girl quickly looked down, her heart pounding against her ribs. "We shouldn't do such wicked things in the hall."  
Desire darkened the boy's moss colored eyes.  
Wicked? Oh he did have a task set for him, but a very pleasurable one to his joy.  
Cain quickly leaned into his beloved's ear, nipping at the lobe. "We haven't even begun to touch the surface of wicked."  
A startled gasp escaped Jill's mouth when the boy pushed her into the corner, his hands making a slow path over her body. All the while he whispered the truly wicked and naughty things he was going to do to her.  
He cupped her breasts, molding and shaping them beneath his palm, his mouth burning a trail from her ear to the hollow of her throat.  
A low moan escaped the girl's mouth as she let her head lull back, giving Cain better access. Caught up in the moment, she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  
Nothing mattered anymore in the world as the couple was caught up by their passion, leading them to bliss.  
"BIG BROTHER!"  
Cain stood up straight with a yelp.  
Jill peered around him to see Mary standing with a rather large hat pin.  
Chartreuse eyes were blazing at the small blonde, the dark haired boy was rubbing his rear as the child went on.  
"Keep your hands to yourself!" she called flatly.  
The boy frowned at his sister as they started a staring match.  
"Oh you look so pretty Mary. I especially love your hat." Jill smiled, stepping in between the siblings. She took hold of the girl's hand, turning the blonde around to inspect the back of her light blue dress.  
"Thank you Jill." Mary shot Cain a dirty look, "I put it on when Mrs. Lantin told me brother and you were going out. I'm going too."  
The dark haired girl nodded, "That would be nice my little cherub, but what about Riff?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I expected you to stay home with him, since we'll be gone. He'll need someone to take care of him." Jill said gently. "But if you think he'll be fine here alone."  
"No way!" the child squeaked, "I'm taking care of Riff."  
Jill turned her head, "But I thought you were coming with us?"  
The blonde smiled at her new sense of responsibility. "You'll be fine without me." She shot a look of death at Cain. "Brother will act like a gentleman, or else."  
Cain looked at his sister as she made a slicing motion across her throat.  
The dark haired girl laugh, "I'm sure he will."

The noble duo departed quietly, the morning dark and cloudy.  
Jill snuggled down into Cain's embrace as a gust of wind blew into the carriage window. She should have found her heavier cloak for this venture.  
The girl looked up with a smile as she felt Cain's grip around her waist tighten, his nose nuzzling her ebony tresses.  
"How very presumptuous of you Count Hargreaves. We're not even married and you think you can act so scandalous towards me." She purred slightly.  
Cain pulled her closer, pressing a slow and tender kiss to her lips. His hand slipped up her back, stroking gentle circles over the surface.  
He broke the kiss, gliding his lips over her cheek and up her hair. "I told you before; as far as I'm concerned you are my countess. The ceremony is only a show for society to gawk at like a stupid ostrich in the rain."  
Jill glanced at her finger as his words washed over her. It was still naked of any ring even though their engagement had been placed in the paper this morning. Was that to be for show as well?  
She shuddered at that thought and the hordes of people that would be nosing around the mansion for the slightest juicy tidbits of secret and scandal.  
From this moment on, life would never be normal again.

* * *

**AN.**  
My apologies to all my readers for the long absence the last year, I was seriously ill the first half. But I fortunately recovered and found a job to great joy. Now I must learn to balance between that and school. I won't let you down Cain. No better time to start then on a very influential writer's day and singer gone too soon. To a better year, Poe, and Joplin too.


End file.
